


《男妻》 第三章 剃耻毛

by syymxa



Series: 《男妻》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syymxa/pseuds/syymxa
Relationships: 赵瑞/赵恩赐
Series: 《男妻》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560268





	《男妻》 第三章 剃耻毛

挂名少爷赵恩赐和小赵瑞同床共寝的消息很快就传到了赵夫人耳朵里。对於赵恩赐，赵夫人之前把他当做稳固自己在赵家地位的工具，生了小赵瑞之後，他不但没了用处，还十分的碍眼。生於官家的赵夫人，从小见识了官家宅府之中的内斗，总怕赵恩赐哪天起了妄念，加害自己的亲生子。

诚然，赵恩赐一副老实顺从的样子，但难说他以後会不会受有心人怂恿，起了歪心思。现在他虽是仆役之实，对外却是少爷之名，要是争起家产来，也是名正言顺。更何况他还救过赵瑞，以後难保不用这个来邀功。

只是赵瑞现在这麽黏著他，为娘的也不好逆著儿子明著对付他。回想起同为大官的孙家，就是因为长子过於忠厚善良，结果自家大宅被个外姓的表少爷夺了去，赵夫人的眼皮就跳得厉害，待一口温润清香的上等茗茶滑入喉中，一条计谋也涌上心来。

赵夫人把赵恩赐叫到面前，先是体贴地问了他的生活起居，埋怨下人对她阳奉阴违，没有照她的话照顾好他，接下来又说他已经是舞象之年，自己有心栽培他，让他去跟赵家成为官商後接的大生意──跟著使臣送礼的队伍，带著赵家酿制的贡品美酒送去藩国，作为藩王纳妃的贺礼。

这任务看上去风光，实际却是凶险，谁都知道最近朝廷和藩国的关系微妙，甚至有人传说藩王有了谋反之心，再加上他为人反复无常，到时候一不满意把使臣一行扣留作为人质也不是不可能。

赵恩赐心里虽然不愿意，却也无法拒绝，赵夫人表面上是和他商量，实际只是通知罢了，他既然要吃赵家的饭，就不得不受制於赵家。

赵瑞听说赵恩赐要出远门，到赵夫人那里闹了几次，夫人只说这是锻炼赵恩赐，是为了他好，然後笑著岔开话题，到後来更是推脱精神不济，连见也不见赵瑞了。

眼看著赵恩赐打包好行李就要跟著使臣的队伍出发，赵瑞却莫名发起烧来。名医请了无数也不见赵瑞精神起来，到後来来了个江湖术士，算出赵恩赐是赵瑞的贵人，他的命格可以帮助赵瑞，而赵瑞的八字需要配合赵恩赐的八字，赵恩赐在身边，他才能逢凶化吉，才能让赵恩赐帮他挡煞。现在赵恩赐要远行，运势受到影响，他生病也在情理之中了。

回想起自己也是收养了赵恩赐九年才有了赵瑞，而且赵恩赐还救过赵瑞的命，再加上现在看到自己的孩子难受的样子，赵夫人一下子就相信了江湖术士的话，另外派了人去送贡品。说来也怪，赵恩赐只在赵瑞房里待了一晚，第二天小赵瑞就完全恢复了。

赵夫人看著赵瑞黏著赵恩赐的样子，心里还是隐隐有些不安，她虽然相信了江湖术士的话，但还是怕赵恩赐羽翼丰满以後会威胁赵瑞。她选了一个吉日，和赵老爷一起把两个孩子带到祠堂，要赵瑞认赵恩赐为弟弟。从那天起，小赵瑞就成了大他九岁的赵恩赐的兄长。

赵老爷成为官商之後，进贡的美酒深得皇上的欢心，皇上龙颜大悦赏他全家去只有皇族中人和朝中高官才能去的温泉沐浴。

中午，赵瑞拉著赵恩赐独占了整间温泉。小赵瑞三下五除二就剥光了自己的衣服，跳进温泉里，在温润的水中冲著站在边上的赵恩赐大喊，“磨蹭什麽，快点下来啊！”

赵恩赐从没在旁人面前裸`体过，就算以前在佣人房，没有热水没有澡盆可以用，他也是等夜深人静才偷偷溜去小河边洗浴。在这方面他无比的保守。现在被赵瑞这样催，他犹豫了一下，想著既然都是男人，而且面对的还是个孩子，那脱就脱吧。只是想归想，注意到小赵瑞的目光一直集中在自己身上，赵恩赐还是脸皮薄地背过身去脱衣服。

转过身後，赵恩赐很快速地下了温泉。小赵瑞有些怪异地看著他，沈默了一会儿，突然伸手摸向赵恩赐的下`体。

“你干什麽！”连被别人看到裸`体都会不自在的赵恩赐显然被这个举动吓了一大跳，下意识就往温泉池子的另一边躲。

“你那里黑黑的，是什麽？”小赵瑞一脸的疑惑，清澈的大眼睛盯著他的下半身。

明知道自己的下半身潜在乳白色的温泉水里，赵瑞什麽也看不到，但从小就被教导“礼义廉耻”的赵恩赐还是觉得异常羞耻。在他的认知里，身体，特别是那个地方是绝对私密的，就连说也说不得，而现在赵瑞不但想要去碰，还赤`裸裸地问他那种问题，让他又惊又不知道如何是好。

“以後你也会长出来……”过了好久发现赵瑞还在盯著看，他才别扭地开口，背对著他泡在温泉里。

小赵瑞爬上水池，坐在边上看著自己的下面，那还是个孩子的身体，小小的性`器，白白的光溜溜的，和赵恩赐的不一样。

“我想看你的那里。”好奇怪，同样是男人，为什麽他和赵恩赐的这麽不同？

赵恩赐像没听见那样，继续沈默地泡在温泉里。池子里水汽氤氲，蒸得他的脸发红。

“我是哥哥，你是弟弟，你要听我的话，现在我命令你过来，给我看你那里！”见他没有反应，赵瑞有些生气地大声命令，家里谁对他不是言听计从，现在赵恩赐居然连搭理都不搭理他！

“你再不过来我就去告诉娘，到时候当众剥光你，横竖你也要让我看！”赵瑞恢复小霸王的本性，蛮横地威胁。他知道赵恩赐害怕母亲，他现在虽然早把赵恩赐当成了自己人，但不听话的“自己人”也需要教训教训。

赵恩赐没有办法，按照赵瑞说一不二的个性，要是把事情弄大，到时候倒霉的还是自己，他只好心不甘情不愿地爬上去，拿衣服遮住自己的下`体。

温泉蒸得整内热气朦胧，但并不阻碍小赵瑞探索的视线，他把赵恩赐挡著的衣服拨开，又扳开他捂在前面的手指，在看清楚那里的内容时发出了“咦？”的声音。

“这里长了长长的毛毛……”赵瑞稚嫩的手指梳弄著那里的“草丛”，不去看赵恩赐扭过头羞愧欲死的样子，“为什麽我没有？”

“你再长大一点毛就会长齐了。”赵恩赐敷衍著回答他，感觉赵瑞的手从自己下面放开，才松了一口气，却没有注意到赵瑞突然阴沈下来的脸色。

冬天天色暗得早，赵恩赐吃完晚饭没多久就被赶去洗澡暖床──赵瑞的房间虽然布置了暖炉，鹅绒被里也加了热水壶，而且南方地带并不会太冷，但是暖床这件事自从他做了一次之後仿佛就变成了例行公事般的存在。

赵恩赐洗完澡正准备上床，门口就响起了敲门声，赵瑞的小厮拿了一碗甜汤进来，说是赵瑞赏他喝的。小赵瑞虽然霸道，这方面却很贴心，平时有什麽好吃、滋补的都会算他一份，所以虽然甜汤入口味道有些怪异，但赵恩赐也没有疑心，还是把它一口饮尽。

上了床，眼皮格外沈重，他没有多久就进入了梦乡。睡梦中迷迷糊糊觉得有人在拨弄他，他挣扎了好一会才睁开眼睛，发现赵瑞就站在面前，而自己的被子被掀开，身上凉飕飕的，居然连一件衣服也没穿！

赵恩赐不由地惊慌起来，他下意识想扯过被子遮住自己，可是抬起手才发现自己一点力气也使不上。

“怎麽这麽快就醒了？早知道就应该听那个卖药的话，多加些剂量在汤里。”看见他醒过来，赵瑞显然也有些意料之外，但很快就镇定下来，若无其事道，那种语气就像是他替他买了一双鞋子，却小了一点这样稀疏平常。

“你想干嘛？！”外面隐隐传来打更的声音，赵恩赐的脑袋昏昏沈沈的，更觉得在烛光的映照下，赵恩赐手里的剪子格外晃眼。

赵瑞看著他的脸，又一路往下，从肩膀、胸、腰一直到达那个私密的地方，“这里有好多毛，”他说，言辞里满满的不甘，“我是哥哥，你是弟弟，我还没有，你怎麽可以长出来？”他的手毫不犹豫地伸向赵恩赐那里的“草丛”，干脆利落地剪下一撮。

赵恩赐惊恼之下却无力反抗，只能一边大喊“不要！”“住手！”，一边扭动身体徒劳地想要逃开。

“不要动了！”赵瑞生气道，赵恩赐不停地扭，让小小的他抓不住那里的毛毛，又怕手里的剪子伤了他，根本无从下手，行动遇挫让他急躁起来，“你最好听话，不然我只好叫下人进来按著你了！”

赵瑞说的话赵恩赐一点也没有听进去，他只知道赵瑞在对他做一件让他非常羞耻的事情，身体发肤受之父母，就算他是赵家收养大的，就算他要看赵家脸色过活，赵瑞也没有权利对自己做这种渎伦常的事！他一边大喊一边用尽全身的气力往床里面挪，希望这样的抗议能让赵瑞打消念头。

只是到这样的行为却得到了相反的效果，又试了几次还是没法顺利下手的小赵瑞气急败坏地丢了剪子，叫了几个小厮进来，让他们按住赵恩赐的手脚，堵上他乱喊乱叫的嘴。

被死死按在床上的赵恩赐惊恐地看著赵瑞重新拿起剪子，银质的器物接触到毛发皮肤那种冰冷的感觉令他一瞬间不自禁地颤抖了一下，万物俱静的深夜，剪子一下一下张合的清脆的声音格外明显，传进他耳朵里更是让他羞愤欲死。

“还有一些毛茬……”小赵瑞看著经过自己修剪的地带，脸上流露出不满意的神情来。不管怎麽剪，根部那些刺刺、硬硬的毛毛还是没办法剪到，赵恩赐的那里还是和自己的不一样。

“少爷，或许我有办法，”旁边深谙察言观色的小厮阿贵立马提议道，“小人打小体毛浓厚，正巧乡间有种野草有褪毛的效果，於是制成药膏带了上来，以求夏天闷热时可以用它处理求得凉爽。如果少爷需要那东西小人立即去取！”

赵瑞按照阿贵的建议，先用又热又湿的布巾敷在赵恩赐私密的地方，然後抹上药膏，等了一会儿就拿起刮刀把药膏和因为药膏作用变软的毛茬刮了个一干二净，最後再用帕子把那里抹净。

看著被自己清理後变得有些青青的赵恩赐的私密处，摸上去光溜溜的，赵瑞这下才满意地摆弄著赵恩赐，帮他穿上亵衣，盖好被子。

打赏了出主意的阿贵几两银子，打发他和其他小厮出去後，赵瑞才有空注意到赵恩赐，现在没有人制住他，他却还是躺在床上一动不动，闭著眼睛睫毛不停地颤抖，脸上湿湿的。

“谁叫你不听话……”小赵瑞看著赵恩赐这样子也觉得自己当众做这种事过分了，但还是嘴硬地为自己开脱，“要不是你一直动，我也不会叫他们进来。再说他们只是下人，我也有告诫他们不准传出去……谁叫你说我毛没长齐，本来就是哥哥没有弟弟也不能有才对嘛！等我的毛毛也长出来就不剪你的了！”

赵恩赐还是闭著眼睛不说话。小赵瑞没趣地在原地干站了一会，索性也钻进被窝里，硬把赵恩赐扳过来对著自己，小手小脚八爪鱼那样霸著他，让脸埋进赵恩赐颈窝下面，就这样搂著他睡了。

或许是折腾赵恩赐把他也折腾累了，没过多久小赵瑞就进入了梦乡，手脚也不自觉地放松了下来。赵恩赐冷冷地看著埋在自己怀里的小东西一眼，默默地翻身下了床。

自己算是什麽呢？在没有赵瑞之前，他有母亲的疼爱，有教他读书礼仪的老师，有温饱无忧的生活，而赵瑞来了之後，母亲不理他了，教书先生也不再来，他不但被丢去了下人房还要做很多粗重活。这些他没有怨过，他只怨自己命不好，不是赵家名正言顺的大少爷，甚至那次流寇绑了他们，他也是拼了自己的命把赵瑞带出来。可是他得到了什麽？！母亲对他猜忌到要他去送死的地步，赵瑞不把他当做人，让人按著他，像对待牲口那样肆意处置他的身体，甚至事後还要若无其事地抱著他取暖……这就是他得到的！

羞辱的泪水从他脸上滑下来，滴落进深不可测的井。抛一个木桶下去，打上来的是冰冷的井水，只穿著亵衣的赵恩赐一桶一桶地把打上来的水往自己身上浇，好像屈辱这样就可以被冲刷、被洗尽。

不知道浇了多少桶冷水才停下来，赵恩赐浑身湿淋淋地站在院里，冬夜的寒风刮在身上，锋利的疼痛。不要了，再也不要了，他赵恩赐今天才清醒，赵家根本没有人把他当人看，他不要再当过去那个老实软弱的赵恩赐，从现在开始他要为自己而活，他要挣出足够的银子，离开这个折磨自己的赵家，离开把那个把自己当做牲畜对待的赵瑞！


End file.
